Izuku and Someone else
by SonTrunks007
Summary: Nobody knows about them, or how they got her, or how they got together, but what they know that they're happy. I DON'T OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA Hope you enjoy it
1. The Midoriya family

Name: Yuna Midoriya

Age: 18, born 22.09.XXXX

Likes: Izuku, Eri, Ramen, real heros(like Izuku), real friends, The Big Three, Izukus smile

Dislike: villians, fake heros, fake friends,

bullies, when someone hurt her family

Quirk: Mood for All

If the Qurik active the user will see diffrent colors around a person. The colors have diffrent meanings, Yellow is fear, blue is happieness, red is anger, orange is unhappieness and pink is love. The bigger the colors are the bigger the feelings.

Drawbacks: when the user, use it more than a hour, the user will get headache.

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Age: 18, born 15.07.XXXX

Likes: Yuna, Eri, His Mother, All Might, Heros, Quriks, Katsudon, Th Big Three, His Aunt

Dislike: Villians, All For One, Bakugou, Bullies, When someone hurt his family

Quirk: One For All

The user can stockpile power and release it in any part of his body and he can poss the Qurik to another person, this person who will get One For All will be twice as strong as the previous user.

Drawback: If the users body too weak the bones will break.

Heroname: Deku

Name: Eri Midoriya

Age: 4, born 21.12.XXXX

Likes: Her parents(Izuku and Yuna), Her Grandmother, Apples, a few from 1-A, Apples, the Aunt of Izuku, The Big Three

Dislike: Villans, Mineta, When someone eats her Apples, Overhaul

Quirk: Rewind

It allows the user to rewind everything to it's previous state.

Drawback: When the user use it too long on a thing or Person, said thing or Person will disapear.

Name: Akira Midoriya

Age: 1, born 13.10.XXXX

Likes: Yuna, Izuku, Eri, Mr.Leo her teddy

Dislike: When her Mr.Leo disappear, when she's alone

Quirk: -None- needs to envolve.

* * *

**A/N: Hey it's me the Author, I changed a few things in the story, the Characters are older, Eri is the daughter of Izuku, not his biolocial, Izuku can use One For All up to 63% without breaking his bones and up to 67% with some burises, only a few knows about his relationship and his daughter, only Izuku will be a hero, Inko is not his Mother, It's his aunt and they have a biolocial daughter.**

**Izukus is not shy or nervous around girls and he's not stuttering like in the Mang or Anime, 'cause Yuna helped him in the past.**

**Yuna only doesn't like heros when they're after fame and money. She doesn't like friends, when they're after her body or when they're telling lies about her, behind her back.**

**Okay that's some informatons about the story. Oh it will take place after the Hero licence.**

**I won't be able to update the story, because I'm really busy at the moment I don't know when I'm able to update regualy. Sorry if no update comes. And I this story is on Wattepad too, I've already published the first chapter. Name's** @SonTrunks007

**I'm out of here, take care of yourself, 'cause the world is evil. BYE BYE!!**


	2. Eris rescue

"Hey you!" when someone speak

'I'm hungry' when someone is in thoughts

_*One For All: Full Cowl 8%*_ special moves

**(Don't break th- oh well look what you have done!)** Author-sama wants something to tell you

* * *

Izuku was currently on patrol with Mirio, they were walk together when Mirio spoke up, "Hey Midoriya" Izuku who was in deep thoughts got out of his train of thoughts and answered, "Yes, Senpai?" "I think we should split up, to search the area better after Overhaul." Izuku thought for a bit before he respond. "Yeah, I think It's better that way."

After they split up and searched the area

a few times, to make sure no villain was attacking.

Izuku POV

'Okay, I didn't see something unusual, maybe Senpai found something, I should call him.' as I was about to call him, I heard footsteps, they were small but fast, before I could react something or someone grabbed on my legs, as if someones life depends on it, I looked down to see a little girl with whit hair and a small horn on the right side of her forehead. I bent down and asked, "Hey what's wrong?" she looked up to me and I could seehow close she was to burst into tears.

Then I heard more footsteps, but now they were slower and heavier. "Ah there you are Eri, oh sorry about her young Hero, Eri causing at the moment a lot of trouble." I heard. I looked up and saw HIM, Overhaul. He smiled at me, as if no worries of the world would care him.

"C'mon Eri the other are going to worry if we don't show up soon." He said,

"P-p-please h-help me." She said, I looked back at her and saw something that I wanted to see never again...a single tear, but I saw something different, bandages at her little arms and legs. I looked back at him he have the same smile. "What happend? Is she wearing bandages?" I asked. 'What has he done to her? Why did he do that to a little girl?' I thought.

I looked again at the girl she looks around 4 maybe 5 years. "Oh we were just playing, she fell the stairs down and got some burises." He said. His smile didn't change nor his aura.

"We should go to a Doctor to see if there any further injuries." I said, his smile faded and his aura turned from friendly to an annoyed one, "Yeah we will go right to a Doctor, now come Eri." He answered in a annoyed tone. I then picked her up but after I done that, his aura changed to a murderrious. "P-p-p-please d-d-don't, I-i-i don't w-want b-back." She said and began to cery in my chest. "Don't worry I won't let him, you know why? Because I am here." I whisperd to her. I looked back to him and he asked, "oh you know who I am?" He chuckelt, "That's perfect, now I have a reaso to kill you." And immantely after he said that spikes shot from the ground, I activated One For All at 20% and jumped with the girl in my arm away.

NOBODYS POV

When they began to fight, Izuku put the little girl on his back. Izuku began to jump around to confuse his enemy, it worked Overhaul was confused, he looked around to find Izuku but he could only see a green blur. Izuku then proceed to hit him, in the back, in the face and Overhaul couldn't react because Izuku was too fast. Overhaul then placed both of his hands on the ground to unleashed his power, the earth began to shake, then giant spikes to apear in front of Izuku. "LET HER GO." Overhaul shouted from the top of his lungs. 'Shit, I need to get out of here.' Izuku thougt as he doged the spikes, and get out of the alleyway. Izuku were now on the street where, unfuntally, civillans were.

'I need to get them away or else...but I can't just scream there's a villain that could kill you, think Izuku, what would All Might d- no I can't...I can't just relay on that what All Might would do, I need to do my own decicion, but how? Okay it's risky but...' "HEY EVERYONE!!!YOU NEED TO GET DOWN FROM THE STREET AND CALL THE POLICE AND HEROS!!!" At first they looked at him confused, but after he said the second part everyone knew what was going on, they began to run as fast as they could. Izuku looked behind my shoulders to see the little girl, her grib thightend.'I wonder why he's taking so long.' "Eri, right?" He asked and waited to get a confirmation, Eri nodded to confirm his question. "Ok, Eri I will protect you, I won't let him to touch you again, do you know why?" Eri shook her head "Because, I Am Here!" Izuku said to reference All Might. Then suddenly spikes shot out of the ground, I barley dodged. 'They got faster he's mad, really, really mad...but I have to save Eri.' At this point Izuku knew no holding back anymore.

After 5 minutes, the Police arrived along with some Heros. The Police closed the area, so they could fight without the Civillans to get hurt or any further damages. The Heros couldn't do anything, because of how fast Izuku and Overhaul were, they could only stand there and pray. Of course It didn't stay unnoticed by the Media. They live streamed it in whole Japan, they were terrefied of what they saw, a hero in training is fighting the Yakuza boss Overhaul.

At the 1-A Dorm

The class 1-A were currently in the common room. As they're watching a Movie, when the program was suddenly interrupted. "Breaking News, we want to say sorry to interrupt your program, but a very dangerous Villain is at the moment attacking, if you not noticed yet." The class looked shocked, everbody expect Bakugou and Todoroki, they didn't care. "Which Villain is so dangerous that it needed to interrup the program?" Asked a shocked and confused Iida. "Dunno, maybe Deku-kun knows something." said Uraraka, as she looked around to find Izuku, but little did she know that Izuku is involved in the Villain attack."Wait, where is he actually?" Uraraka asked, "Didn't he said earlier that he is out with Mirio-Senpai?" answered a still shocked and worried Momo, "Just hope that he is allright, I don't want to see him more suffer after the whole incidents." said a now worried Iida, the class agreed him.

As they looked back to the T.V, to see that the scene changed to what looked like where the Villan is, they could only see spikes, smoke and some Heros standing aside. "We are here at Musutafu Downtown, where the Villain currently attacking and that only one Hero try to defeat the Villain! Wait...I just got the name of the Villain, his name is Overhaul. From what we know that he is the boss of the Yakuza and that he is a Dangerous person!" The class didn't took it good, because if you looked in their Faces, expect Bakugou and Todoroki, then you could see how terrified they were.

As the smoke slowly faded away, the class had only one thing in their minds,

'Don't let it be Midoriya/Deku!' even Bakugou and Todoroki thought that. The smoke was now complete away, and what they saw took them the breath away, both, Overhaul and the Hero, were breathing heavily, and both of them were injured, Overhaul had more injuries as the Hero, but they didn't noticed the little girl on the back of the Hero, nobody noticed her, as the camera zoomed in they could see who the Hero was. It was none other than our Cinnamon roll Izuku Midoriya, they savour, they allie and the class rep. The class began to tear up as they saw him. "M-Midoriya!!" Iida shouted with tears in his eyes, he was afraid that Izuku could die, but he wasn't the only one who was afraid. "W-We need to help him!" Iida said, "We can't...he's too far away we would need a half hour, even you would need 15 Minutes...and that is a lot of time in a fight." said a, what it seems, calm Todoroki, but if you look closley, you could see a tear run down his cheek. "But-" he was cut off of Bakugou. "He's right Four-eyes...we can't reach him in time." Said Bakugou, too with a tear runs down his cheek, everyone was shocked to see this, but they couldn't blame him, he may was a bully but, Izuku Midoriya his childhood friend, or his punching bag, what he called him sometimes. It would hit him hard to lost someone who he cared about, he doesn't shows it, but after Izuku gained his qurik he slowly stopped to beat him and slowly regretted that he called Izuku a useless, quirkless trash or that he should kill himself. They looked back to the screen with worry.

Back to Izuku earlier

They were in a hot heated fight. Izuku dodged one of Overhauls attack, Izuku tried to attack, but he was cut off in the progress when Overhaul sent another wave of spikes at him. Izuku barly dodged, 'Shit, I can't get through him, I need to go all out, but... even if I'm going all out I am not sure if it gets through him.' Izuku thought about a way to defeat Overhaul... but there was only one way... he neede to go past his limit and that could cost him his arms.

Izuku POV

I pulled arm back and charged him with One For All at 100% "Detroit Smash!!!" I shouted and punched the air, he tried to block the wind that I caused, but failed, when the wall he created was destroyed by the pleasure that was caused from my punch. I grunted in pain, I looked at my arm to see it's broken and blood trip from a few spots, but suddenly my arm was in a white aura, the blood faded and my arm wasn't broken anymore. At first I looked confused, then I looked back to see, Eris horn was bigger and it was in the same white aura like my arm. 'Maybe it's her Quirk, I need to ask her later.' I looked back to Overhaul to see him in a wall, blood began to leak out of his head, he jumped out of his hole and touched his forehead, and then he looked at hit hand an said, "That I let a brat like you, to land a hit one me!" "Actually, I hit you more than one time..." I said, try to hold my laugh.

Back to present

After I said that, he didn't said anything else. We were heayvily breathing and looked into each other eyes, I could feel his death glare, but I just ignored it, I activated Full Cowl at 63%, and sidestepped to avoid a wave of spikes. I began to attack him again, I hit him in the back then in the face, the solar plexus. I repeated that a few times. I was about to make another attack when I felt a sharp pain in my right arm, I looked at my arm to see a single spike through my arm.

Then the spike began to grow, I screeched at the growing pain. I tried to free myself and this time the luck was on my side, I was free but I had a hole in my right arm and it hurt, like I just survived 1000 attacks from All For One at 100%.

'Shit that, make things complicating, I need to end it fast, it's gonna be hard with only one arm. Wait...!' I thought, but I rememered something that could help me. "Eri, could you use your Qurik on me?" I asked her, she shook her her head and said, "M-my Qwirk c-could get o-o-out of c-control, like he said I'm cursed, I don't belong in this world." at this point she was crying. "You're not cursed Eri, and don't say you don't belong here, don't hear on that what Overhaul said. Smile! I want to see you smile and be happy, you belong here, to this world!" I said and shot her a smile that could make the sun jealouse.

She began to cry more, 'D-d-did I do something wrong?!' I thought, I was about to apologiese, but she was faster, "T-t-thank y-you." she said between her sobs. I smiled soflty. "Are you ready?!" I asked her and this time she nodded. Then she closed her eyes and put her small hands on the wound. Her horn began to grow and then it began to glow again. The hole in my arm began to close, she took her hands away, I looked where the hole was and checked if there were anything wrong. I nodded to myself and got into a fighting stance again. "Eri, could you use your Quirk to heal me, when I'm gonna break me something?" I asked Eri, I waited for a respond, but Overhaul attacked, he shot a line of spikes at us, I dodged, 'His spikes got slower and smaller, he's getting tired, I could use that to our advantage.' At that thought I began to smirk.

Nobody POV

Izuku proceed to use One For All 100% at his legs, he launched himself over to Overhaul, he was too fast for the human eye. In an instand Eri used her Qurik on Izuku, Izuku was confident about Eri's control about her Qurik, but Eri on the other hand was scared about two things, first she was afraid about that Overhaul could capture her back and the second one is that she was afraid of, that she could lost control about her Quirk and Izuku turn into 'nothing'. Back to the fight,

Overhaul tried to touch Izuku, to kill him but was too slow, Izuku simply dodged and prepared a punch. "THIS IS YOUR END OVERHAUL, YOU WON'T NEVER HURT ANYONE, DELAWARE DETROIT SMASH!!!" Izuku shouted at the top of his lungs, and proceed to use one of his strongest Smashes.

Overhaul was sent flying into a wall and went unconsciousness, Izuku then liftet his right arm into the air and stand there like All Might, his victory pose. The crow began to cheer and the people that saw that on TV began to cheer, to defeating a dangerous Villain. Short after the battle end, Police and Heros, began to question him, even reporters tried to interview him but the Police kept them away from him, Paramedics checked him and Eri if they were ok. "Mr.Midoriya you are free to go, but we need to take the little girl with us, to make a few test and check if there are any relatives." One of the Paramedics said, Izuku thought for a moment when he said, "I go with you and Eri to the hospital, she only trust me at the moment, so it would be good to have someone who can comfort her." The Paramedic nodded and mentioned that he can go to her now and sit with her back in the ambulance, Izuku nodded and did what the Paramedic said.

Time skip to the hospital brought to you by chibi Izuku pinching chibi Todorokis cheeks

After The Doctors took the test to see what Quirk she and to see if she has relatives. Izuku and Eri were waiting for the results of the tests, Izuku sat on a bed with Eri on his lap, "Eri, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer, if you don't want to." Izuku said, he got a small, almost not notice able nod from her, "Remember you don't have to. What..." He wasn't sure if he should ask that question, but he needed to know what the leader of the Yakuza wanted. "What wanted Overhaul from you?" Eri flinched at this question. She began to tear up, Izuku imantedly hugged her and rubbed the back of her head to comfort her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask you that." He apologised, "Don't worry he can't do anything to you anymore, and besides I will always protect you, no matter what." he gave her a soft smile, Eri began to cry harder into his chest. She was more than happy, that someone cared about. Eri fell asleep, she was tired after all the events that happend.

After some time one of the Doctors came into the room, only to see, Izuku humming to Eri and her asleep in his arms. Izuku heard the door open and looked up to the direction, to see the Doctor, stand there, he laid Eri carefully, not to wake her up, on the bed, after he done that, hestood up and walked to the position where the Doctor was. "We should talk outside." Izuku suggest, the Doctor nodded and followed Izuku outside. Once they were on the hallway they began to discuss about the results.

"The little Eri's Quirk is called 'Rewind' just as the name's says, she can rewind everything, even to the point where the

thing or the person dosen't exist anymore, the horn has the function, that her Qurik gets stronger only when it grows." Izuku nodded, but there was something else, "What about relatives? Is there someone in her family?" Izuku asked a bit saddend about the thought that she's the only one left. "Yeah, I was about to get to the point... unfortunately, she's the only one. She killed her father at the birth when her Quirk manifested, that's today really rare but could happens sometimes, and her Mother, was killed at the attempt to protect her, by Overhaul. She hadn't any other relatives than her Mother and Father. Now that she is a orphan, she will be brought to one of the

orph-" he was cut off by Izuku.

"I will adopt her." He said with determination in his voice, "Wha-... Are you sure about that?! That will be affect your life, maybe your hero carrer!" The Doctor almost shouted, but Izuku just gave him a determinedly nod. "O-okay, I will get the papers, so wait here till I'm back." The Doctor said and walked away. 'Affect my life...maybe...' Izuku thought about what the Doctor said, but was cut off when someone shouted his name,

"Midoriya!" He recognised this voice, Iidas voice, he turned around to see, all of the members of 1-A, running up to him. "Hey guys how'd you know that I was in a hospital?" Izuku asked, curious about how they know it, "Dude, you was live on TV, when you fought that Overhaul guy! It was so manly!" Kirishima said with sparkeling eyes, "I-it was live streamed?" Izuku asked nervous, about that what would happen next. "Y-yeah, it was nerve wrecking, I thought that you would die, when he hit you with one of his spikes." Kaminari said, still afraid that Izuku almost died, "I don't think he was the only one who was afraid, but are you alright? I mean he shot a spike through your arm." Iida said worried about Izukus health. "I'm fine guys, she helped me a lot." Izuku said, as he pointed at the door beside him, where Eri was in, but the class didn't knew that.

"She?!" The girls asked with a bit jealousy in their voices, "Yeah, the little girl that was on my back during the fight." Izuku answered them, as they calmed down, "You had a little girl on your back, I didn't even recognised her." Ochako said, "But why? I mean couldn't she just ran away or couldn't you just brought her to a saftey area?" Momo asked, she wanted to know why the little girl on his back. "That was the problem, I could have done that, but if I had done that, then he would have tried to catch her, he was after her, she was used to get her blood and creat something, that could erase something or someone, because of her Quirk she lived in that hell." Izuku formed his hands to fists and had a angry expression. "But all that have a end now, she's save and happy, I want see her smile and laugh and having a normal life, nothing more or less. I will help her with that, but for now she's tired and need sleep. It's the best if you leave now, I'll stay here, I'm the only one who she trusts. I'll come back tommorow or the day after." Izuku said, now with a smile. The class nodded and said if he'd need any help they will be there, with that they left Izuku.

Short after the class left, the Doctor came back with the adaption papers. He handed Izuku the papers, as Izuku began to fill the informations they needed, the Doctor asked, "Again, are you sur-" he was cut off by, still writing, Izuku , "I'm to 100% sure about that decicion and I know, I won't regred it and someone else won't do it too." The Doctor sighed and grabbed the papers and left, as Izuku finished. As Izuku began to walk back into Eris room, he heard his name shout out.

"Izuku...!"

* * *

**A/N: The first chapter done!**

**Sorry about that I couldn't update sooner but I was freaking busy the week, but I will be able to update more in a few weeks.**

**Oh! And the girls of 1-A are all in love with Izuku, but I won't give him a harem in this story, but in another, I was thinking of, I won't give any infos (yet) to my next fanfic because it's too soon.**

**I'm out of here cause I'm tired.**

**Take care of yourself, 'cause the world is evil. BYE BYE!!**


	3. Shopping

Hey you!" when someone speak

'I'm hungry' when someone is in thoughts

_*One For All: Full Cowl 8%*_ special moves

**(Don't break th- oh well look what you have done!)** Author-sama wants something to tell you

"How are you?" when someone talks over the phone

Cough* actions

**(A/N: Welcome to the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you will enjoy this one too.)**

* * *

"Izuku!"

Someone shouted out his name, but Izuku knew this someone's voice too well. Izuku smiled and turned around, to see a young woman with dark violett hair and blue eyes, she wore a white blouse with blue jeans, she had a gold and silver ring on the ring finger of her right hand. "Hey Yuna, what are you doing here? Not that I'm happy to see my beautiful wife." Izuku asked, to the now known Yuna, she blushed light as he said the second part. "I'm worried! I saw what happend! How you fought that Villain, I thought that you could die, when they announced that he is a very dangerous Villain! I-i d-don't know what I would do if you die, I'm worried and scared, about the whole events that happend, the USJ, The Hero Killer, the Camp and now that Overhaul guy. I-" She was cut off by Izuku kissing her on the lips.

"You were muttering again." He said, "But don't worry, I would never leave you and the kids alone, you know that, I promised you that on the very same day, where I made you my wife, or did you forgot that?" He asked, as he wiped the tears away and embraced her, she welcomed the embrace and hugged him, she shool her head at the question of Izuku. "No, how could I forgett that, that was the day where you made me to the happiest woman alive." She smiled and kissed him, "And what do you mean with kids? We only have one child." She asked confused.

"Well... you see... I saved a little girl from the Villain, and it turned out that she has no family, so..." He said as he grabbed the handle of the door to open the door, "So, I adopted her." He continued and opend the door, to reveal a little girl or known as Eri, but Yuna didn't know that, sleeping on the hospital bed. Yuna walked up to the bed and followed by Izuku as he closed the door silently. 'She has nobody, nobody to show her love or to have someone who cares about her. She's cute. Maybe Izuku and I could be the persons that could show love and that someone cares about her.' Yuna thought, as she looked at Eri. "What's her name?" Yuna asked in a soft voice, not to wake her up, "Her name is Eri, Eri Midoriya, the second child of Yuna and Izuku Midoriya." He said, also in a soft voice, as he walked up to Yuna and put a arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

They smiled, as they watched Eri sleeping, but was interrupted by Eri waking up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around, her eyes landed on the couple that was stading beside her bed. Eri began to rubbing her eyes again, as if she couldn't trust her own eyes and done that one more time. "Good morning Eri!" Izuku said, a bit excicited about the fact the Izuku adopted. Eri began to tear up, because she thought that what happend, was only a dream, but it was real. "Hey, Hey, no need to cry again, everything is alright." He said and wiped the few tears away that leaved her eyes.

"You know what Eri?" Izuku asked Eri, she shook her head and asked, "W-what?" Izuku picked her up and then proceed to stand up, he stood beside Yuna again. "We are adopting you!" He said cheerful with a smile on his face, but Eri tilt her head in confusion, "W-what does t-that mean?" Izuku knew that she was going to ask that, "That means we're going to take care of you and show you love, just like your parents. OH! That reminds me I didn't even intruduced me! My name is Izuku Midoriya and this lovley person beside me is Yuna Midoriya, my wife. But you can call us like you want." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Eri looked at them, unsure how to call them, she looked at their smiles, how warm it was. She then hugged Izuku and began to cry again. "Papa! Mama!" She said while crying, Izuku hugged her back, Yuna joined the hug. After a while, when Eri fell asleep again, they broke the hug, Izuku and Yuna just looked at her with a soft smile. "By the way where is Akira?" Izuku asked, not to dare to look away from Eri, Yuna respont with. "Your Mom is looking after her" Izuku nodded and said, "Okay. I need to ask Uncle Nezu, if I get a few days off, so that we can go buy clothes for Eri. And when will you want reveal to the others?" Yuna looked up at her husband, still smiling, Izuku couldn't help and blushed, 'Man, I love that smile of her so much.' Izuku thought. Yuna kissed him and said. "I love your smile too." Izuku blushed harder and looked away, "Soon..." She answered his question and kissed his cheek.

**Izuku POV**

Yuna took Eri off me, so that I could call Uncle Nezu. I gave her a peck on the lips and left the room, then I grabbed my phone and unlocked it. I scrroled through my contracts and when I found Uncle Nezus number, I tapped at it and waited. After it rang two times, it was picked up and I heard Uncle Nezu say, "Ah Izuku, how are you?" "I'm fine Uncle. I just wanted to ask you something." I said and waited for a respond, "Go ahead." Uncle Nezu said and I asked him, "I wanted to ask, if I could get a few days off?" "Why?" He asked me, "Well you see, I saved a little girl life from Overhaul. He killed her mother when she was younger and kidnapped her, I think he used her blood to creat something, but I'm not sure, because of her Quirk. Her Quirk is called 'Rewind', like the name say, she can rewind everything, even to the state where it doesn't exist anymore. She killed her father at the birth with her Quirk, because her Quirk evolved earlier than usually and she doesn't have any other family members. I-" I was cut off by Uncle Nezu, "You adopted her." "Yeah... that's why, I need a few days off." I said, it stayed quiet for a minute and he sighed and said, "I asking me how will your Mother react. However you will get a few days, to buy the necessary things. I'll let Aizawa know that you won't comming for a few days. Bye and have a good day Izuku." He was about to hang up, but I could stop him. "Wait! There is something else!" "And what is it?" He asked me, I thought for a bit, before respond with, "I'll move out of the 1-A Dorms." It was silence again, for a few minutes. "Are you sure Izuku? We don't know how they will react." He asked me, "I'm absoultly sure about that" I answered him. "Okay, we'll move your things over. Bye and have a good day Izuku." With that he hung up. I put my phone away.

As I walked back into the room, I could see Yuna standing at the window and looking out of it, with the still sleeping Eri, in her arms. I smiled and said, "Hey, I got a few days off and my things will be moved to our Dorm." She hummed in respons, she turned around and began to walk to me, still standing at the door. As she walked pass me, I looked back into the room, to check that we doesn't forget anything. "Are you comming or what are you waiting for?" She asked me, I closed the door and walked up to her and took her free hand. "Sorry, I just checked, if we have everything." I said with a smile.

Time skip brought to you by chibi Izuku feeding chibi Akira

We were now at Kiyashis Ward, I looked around, try to find a clothes shop and thought about what would happen if we tell the rest of the class and Mr.Aizawa that I'm married and have two kids. 'Calm down Izuku, nothing will happen right? It's not that they could take my children away, I mean, Uncle Nezu knows about that and he approves it. Right?!' I thought and slightly began to panic. Yuna noticed that and placed a hand on my cheek, "Hey calm down, It will be everything alright. They can't take the kids away, we have permission that we can keep them. Ok?" I calmed down, smiling at her I nodded. "Good. Now let's go, we need to buy clothes, after that we could go eat some Ice cream." She said and kissed my cheek, I nodded once again and began to walk to one of the many clothes shops.

**Nobodys POV**

Yuna and Izuku walked into one of the clothes shops. They were greeted by one of their best Friends, her name was Kichi Asano. She was one of their closes Friends and one of the few that knew about Yuna and Izuku relationship. She helped them out when Akira was born. "Ah, Yu, Izu. Welcome back! How are you and Akira?" She said with happieness, Yuna then said, "We are fine Chi-chan, as well Akira. However, we need clothes for a 4 years old." and mentioned to Izuku, who has the still sleeping Eri, in his arms. Kichi looked supprised, she opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Izuku. "Adopted, if you're wanted to ask something like that, I saved her today from a Villain. No relatives, so we adopted her. Didn't you saw the news?" Kichi let a small chuckle out, then she smiled and let out a sigh. "Always in the Heroic role. And no I didn't saw the news, because I need to take care of the shop, silly." Again she let a small laugh escapr her lips.

"Sorry, I always forgot that." He apologised and laught. He smiled bright at his best friend, Kichi, however couldn't help but blush and looked away. Izuku didn't noticed this, but Yuna did. 'So, you still has a crush on him?' She thought and smiled, as she remebered how they found out who was their crush.

**Flashback, Middleschool 2nd year**

**Yuna POV**

Me and Chi-chan had a sleepover at my place, we watched a few movies and ate crisps or popcorn. "What do you want to do now? I'm not even tired." Chi asked me. I put a finger on my chin and thought, then I had a idea, I smirked at this idea. "We could play a game." "And what kind of game?" She asked me, and I respond with, "Truth or Dare?" She looked at me and said, "Umm...Sure why not." "Ok then it's my turn, Truth or Dare?" I said and she theb said, "Truth." "Hm... Did you ever stole anything?" "No, I never did that and will never do it. My turn, Truth or Dare?" She said, 'Should I go straight forward? Nah...' thought, "Truth just like you." I said with a smile, "Is it true that you have a crush on Kamui Woods?" She caught me off guard with that. "W-what hell no!" I half yelled at her.

"W-well, in the school there was rumors that you has one." At this point I was angry, "Whoever it was, I gonna kill her tomorrow." I said with pure rage.

"Just get going. Truth or Dare?" I asked her, still a bit angry. "Why not Dare." With that said I smirked and said, "I dare to tell you, to tell me who's your crush." She began to blush and to look away from me. "Can I do just truth?" "Dare is dare, that's the rules." I said with my arm crossed. "Okay, okay. It's... It's M-mid-doriya-kun." I frown at what she said.

Izuku Midoriya, a guy in my class and my childhood friend. He is very shy around other girl, than me, he's a Hero and Quirk nerd, he gets a lot of bullied by the other boys in my class, only because he was born without a Quirk. I hated when they beat him up or how they call him useless or a punching bag, but the vest thing is that, our theachers do nothing about it, they just watching him getting beat up. We girls, we doesn't say that he is useless or that he is a punching bag. We didn't even laugh at him when he is clumsy or when he tries to talk to another girl. I think most of the girl have a crush on him, but are just too afraid of what would heppen to him when the other boys will find it out or how he even would react. I was, too, afraid to tell him.

However, I frowned at her statement, I knew that she had a crush on Izuku, because I checked once with my Quirk, I was not sure about that at that moment, but to hear her say that, made me in a way sad. "But I'm just too afraid of what will happen or how he react." She let out a defeating sigh. "I have a crush on him too, but I'm just too afraid of how he would react. I don't care what the others say." I said, but she laugh at that. "What's so funny?" I asked her, she calmed down and said, "That's not how Truth or Dare works." she began to laugh again, but this time I laugh with her. "I don't care. Do you still wanna play or just watching a movie again?" I asked her, she stopped laughing and smiled at me and said. "Nah, just watch a movie again."

**End of Flashback**

**Nobodys POV**

Yuna cleared her throat, that's when Kichi snapped out of her embarrassment and looked at Yuna. "Oh! Clothes for a 4 years old, right?" She asked to avoid any question about what just happend. Yuna gave her a nod and turned to Izuku. "You need to wake her, so that she could try on the clothes." She said, Izuku nodded and began to shake Eri slightly. As Eri began to wake up, she hugged Izuku thightly. "C'mon Eri, you need to try on some clothes. You're getting an apple later on." Izuku said with a smirk. At the word 'apple' she shot her head up and said. "Apple?! Where?!" The three young adults began to laugh, after they calmed down Izuku said, "Eri, I don't have a apple right now, but I promise you I'll buy some later, ok? But right now you need to try on some of the clothes that Auntie Kichi will give you, then we will go and eat some Ice cream, ok?" Eri smiled and nodded. "Ok then, I know what she needs, something cute. Follow me." Kichi said, Izuku, with Eri in his arms, and Yuna followed her.

Eri tried diffrent things on, but one of the outfists she liked the most. It was a small red dress, under that she wore a white dress shirt and had a small bag around her right shoulder.

"I-i l-like that." Eri said and hold the string of the bag thightly, they had only one thought, 'Cute.' Yuna then said, "Ok, Eri pick a few of them and we will buy them." Izuku on the other hand walked a bit away, he then took his phone and called someone. After about one minute he walked back to the Yuna, Eri and Kichi. "We can buy all of them. I called Uncle Nezu again and asked him, the cost are going to him." Izuku said and put his phone away, "And I should change my clothes aswell." he said, looking down to his Hero costume, then to Kichi and smiled. She let out a sigh and said, "On the back you can find some clothes that could fit you." Izukus smile grew, he thanked her and ran to the backside of the shop. "Someone still has a crush, eh?" Yuna said and nudged her on the side, Kichi just blushed and tried to argument, but failed at the attempt, "Well... Uhm... I uhh..." "Calm down, I'm not mad on you or anything, many of our old class still has a crush on him, but I can't blame him, he's just a great guy. But still, I feel sorry for you and the others, that I was the lucky one." Yuna said, she placed her left hand on her chest and remembered the day where their life changed. "You don't have to apologise, it was his decision and not ours." Kichi said with a soft smile.

The young adults forgot Eri during their talk, who heard everything. "Mama, W-hat's a c-cwush?" Eri said, still holding the string of her bag thightly, Kichi jumped a bit, Yuna just turned around and picked the little girl up. "You'll learn about that when you're getting older, but right now you're too young, little snowball." Yuna said, she kissed Eris forehead and smiled, Eri just nodded and began to hug her newly Mother. "I'll put the clothes in the bags in the meantime."

Kichi said and left the Mother and Daughter.

After about five minutes Izuku came back, he was now in a black shirt, blue jeans and his red shoes. "Why did you needed so long?" Kichi asked Izuku, he holded a bag up and said, "Sorry, but I had problems with my suit...again." "Again? Then give it back to the Support course and say that you have problems with the suit, by the way, the bags with the clothes are right beside you." Yuna said and pointed to the two full bags of clothes. "Then let us pay and then we go eat some Ice cream." Izuku said and handed Kichi a card.

After they paid and said their goodbye's, they walked to a new opened Ice cream shop. "Eri, what kind of sort of Ice cream do you want?" Izuku asked and placed the bags down. Eri looked at the many sorts of Ice cream in front of her, then she pointed at one and asked, "W-what is this sort?" She pointed to a lime-green Ice cream, "Don't know, I'll ask. Execuse me, what sort of is this one?" Yuna asked and pointed at the lime-green colored Ice, the clerk answered them with, "This one her has a apple flavour." Eris face lit up and said, "I want that!" "Of course, little snowball." Izuku said and laught, "One small waffle with two balls Apple and two medium waffles with three balls chocolate." The clerk nodded and handed them their Ice cream. "That will be 484,15 yen." The clerk said and Izuku handed him the money, the clerk thanked him. Izuku picked the backs up and left with his small family.

When they arrived at their own Dorm it was past 9pm, Izuku walked in the living room and placed the bags on the little table, then he saw his mother, with Akira on top of her both of them were asleep.

Yuna walked in and saw that too, she pulled quickly her phone out and took a picture. "Let them, we should go sleep too, *Yawn* I'm dead tired." Yuna said and began to walk to their bedroom, with the already asleep Eri in her arm, Izuku nodded and followed her and his adopted daughter, but not before he laid a blanket on his Mother and his first born daughter.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! The second chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Things that I forgot to mention is that Izuku is taller, he is 1,87 Meters or 6'2 inches tall and Yuna is 1,67 Meters or 5'6 inches tall.**

**I don't know how many chapters I will make, that means it could be shorter than you images. But what I know is that the next chapter will, only or most of it, a Flashback.**

**I'm out of here, 'cause I wanna play a game.**

**Take care of yourself, 'cause the world is evil. BYE BYE!!**


	4. How it began

Hey you!" when someone speak,

'I'm hungry' when someone is in thoughts,

**(Don't break th- oh well look what you have done!)** Author-sama wants something to tell you,

Cough* actions

**(A/N: Enjoy the third chapter!)**

* * *

**Izuku POV**

No men are equal. I've learned that at the age of four, the day where my Quirk should manifest.

**Flashback**

I woke up to the sun rays, that shined through my window, I was really excited, because today is my birthday or the day where my Quirk will be manifested.

Only 85% have super powers, or how we call them Quirks, the other 15% are, how we call them, Quirkless. This power will manifest at the age of 4.

I shot out of my bed and ran out of my room, as I arrive in the kitchen, I see my Mom making breakfast. "Good morning Mom!" I said excited, Mom turned around and said with a ear to ear smile, "Good morning sweetie and Happy birthday! Today we have your favourite for breakfast, Katsudon." She put a bowl of Katsudon on the table, I sat down and began to eat the whole bowl in seconds. "Thank you for the meal." I thanked, I looked over to Mom and saw that she was halway through her meal. Then I began to ask questions, about my Quirk and other stuff, mostly about my Quirk.

"Mom! Mom! When are we going to the Doctor? I want to see what's my Quirk! What do you think it is gonna be? I hope it's like yours or like dads one, then I can be a Hero like you or All Might! When are we going Mom?!" Mom looked at me and smiled, "Let me finish, then I'll do the dishes and then we can go to the Doctor." Mom said and patted my head, I then said. "I'll help you!" After she finished, I helped her with the dishes, and when we're getting ready to leave, Mom got a call, she looked at her phone and sighed. I knew who that was.

"Hello?... Yes... No, of course!... I'll be back tommorow... Bye! I could kill them for this bullshit..." The last part she whispered something, but I couldn't understand that. "Do you need to go back to work?" I asked her, already ready to go. I knew that Mom was a hero, but I didn't knew her Hero name, she said I should get on that by myself. She put her jacket on and picked me up, she nodded and said. "Yeah tommorow, but I try to come back as soon as posible. But right now let's get to the Doctor and then let'd celebrate your birthday." I nodded as we walked out of the apartment, but not before grabbing my All Might figure, towards the car.

As we were on the way to the Hospital, I began to ask a million Questions again, about how my Quirk will be. After Mom parked and we got out of the car, we walked to the resception desk, the woman behind the desk looked up and asked, "Good morning, what can I do dor you?" "Good morning, we would like to the Quirk Doctor, we have an appointment, under the name Midoriya." Mom said with a smile, the Woman looked back at the Computer and said, "Ah there... The Doctor will be ready in a few minutes, please take a seat in the waiting room." Mom nodded and thanked her, we walked away from the desk, to the waiting room.

As we walked in, Mom sat down on one of the chairs and I went to the toy corner. I began to play with my All Might figure, about five minutes a woman with dark violett hair and brown eyes came in, in her arms she had a girl with the same hair color, but she had diffrent eye colors, in her hand she held a Ryukyu figure. The Mother of the girl let the girl down and sat beside my Mom. However the girl looked me in the eyes, we stared at one another for a minute, "Go and play with the boy, I will call you when we're up." Her Mother said in a happy tone. The girl looked at her Mother and then to me again.

As she began to walk toward me, I began to tense up, 'What? Why is she walking towards me? What if she want to play with me?! But I never spoke to a girl!' I thought while freaking out a bit in my mind. "Can I play with you?" The girl asked me in a low tone, I could barley understand her. I looked over to Mom and saw that she was talking to the Mother of the girl. I looked back at the girl and said, while trying the best not to stutter, "O-of c-c-course you c-can, I-i am I-izuku Midoriya w-what's your n-name?" She tilted her head in confusion, probably at why I'm stuttering so much. She shook her head, "My name is Yuna Katou." She said in a happy tone and smiled at me. We talked a bit about Heros, "My favourite Hero is All Might, when I'm old enough then, I become a hero and save people with a smile on my face like All Might!" I said excited, she was about to say something, but she was interrupted by a nurse. "Midoriya and Katou, the Doctor is ready to see Both of you at once." She said, Mom and Ms.Katou then said in unison, "Izuku/Yuna come here the Doctor is ready to see us."

We stood up and walked to our Mothers and then to the office of the Doctor. Once we sat down on a chair the Doctor greeted us, "Good Day, Everybody, let us do this quick. I'll take now some of you blood and I'll test it Quick." At the last part he looked at me and Yuna. He took sone blood from me, it was no problem for me, Yuna on the other hand was scared like hell. She hid behind her Mothers chair, but I took her hands and guided her slowly out of her hiding spot. She flinched at the sight of the needle again. "Don't worry, it doesn't even hurt, hold my hands thight if it hurt." I said and smiled at her, she nodded and closed her eyes thight, as the Doctor injected the needle she tighten her grip around my hands. "It's all over now, the meanie Doctor won't do anything anymore." The Doctor said with a small smile, then he looked to our Mothers and proceed with, "I will now test the blood. I'll be back in a few minutes." He walked out of the room, Yuna sighed in reliefe. "A-are you that scared about that things?" I said, while giving back her Ryukyu figure, and trying to sat on the chair, but the problem was that I was too small. I looked over to my Mom, she knew what I wanted and picked me up, she then placed me down on the chair. Yuna did the same, "Y-yeah, I don't know why, but the top of sharp things always scares me!" She said while shivering.

A few minutes later the Doctor came back with a confused look on his face, "Umm... I'm back with the results, well... I have some good news and some confusing news?" He said and looking back down on his clip board, he scrached his head and sat down on his chair. "First the good news." Ms.Katou said, Mom agreed with her, "Ok, the good news are for Yuna Katou, Well you see Ms.Katou, your daughter is one of the few who envolves the Quirk earlier than the average. Her Quirk is called 'Mood for All', when she activate her Quirk, then she sees diffrent colors, these colors are the emotions of the person she looks at." He then told us what the diffrent colors means. (A/N: I don't write the meanings of the colors, again, because, I already wrote them in the very first chapter of this story.)

Then he turned to me and my Mother and said those words that I'll never forget. "And now to the, at least for me, confusing news. Izuku is Quirkless..." at the last sentence, my whole world shattered. I dropped my All Might figure. I was lost in my mind and thought about my future. '"Who are you?! You are not my son!", "A Hero, You?! Don't make laugh!", Stop, Stop! STOP!!' Then I felt a hand placed on my own. I got back into reality and looked at the hand, I followed to who ever one's it was. The owner of the hand was Yuna, she looked at me worried, "And what is confusing on that?!" Mom asked the Doctor, while glaring at him. "W-well y-you see, he has only one joint in his pinky, t-that would be meaning h-he should have a Q-q-quirk, b-but the test are showing no signs of any Q-quirk activity. Maybe he needs to trigger i-it somehow." The Doctor said nervously, trying to ignore Moms glare. However I looked back to Yuna, she smiled at me and whispered me, those words that I needed at the moment, "You can still be a Hero, You only need to train harder than anyone else."

"Y-you are in the ninth Generation, right?"

The still nervous Doctor said, Mom nodded and said, not even looking away from the Doctor, "That's true. Izuku's father could creat a demonic weapon and I have a Strengh enchartment Quirk."

The Doctor nodded and looked at the results again, then back to me. "Maybe his Quirk is a domaint one, he needs to do something to trigger it, but it would be hard to find out, what he needs to do. However I think it's about time, you should leave, because I have other

patient."

Mom picked up my All Might figure, we leaved the office and walked hall down. Me and Yuna still holding hands, Mom and Ms.Katou talked about stuff that I didin't understand, they even exchanged numbers. Soon we reached the exit of the Hospital, "Can we meet tommorow again, at the Park bear the Dagobah Municipal Beach?" Yuna asked me, looking down I thought about that and about what will happen, when I go back to Auntie Inko, I looked up and said, with the still thought about being Quirkless, "S-sure, h-how about at 9am?" She nodded and let go of my hand. I wanted to hold her hand longer, but we needed to go home. We said our goodbye's and walked to the car.

As Mom hold on a traffic light, I said something that might be shocking for her, "Mom?" "Yes, sweetie?" Mom said with a slight frown on her face. That was the first time I didn't saw her smiling. "I still want to be a Hero! A Hero that saves people with a smile on the face!" I said determinated, Mom looked at me worried, I smiled at her, she send me a smile back. She looked back on the road and drove further. Soon we become to a halt, looking around we wasn't at home or at Auntie Inko's place. I was first confused, as to why we weren't home, "Where are we?" Mom got out of the car, she opend the door, she picked me up and said, "Where we are? I thought since you said, you want to become a Hero without a Quirk, I'll let you train here!" She pointed forward, I followed her finger and saw, that we were at U.A., the greatest Hero school ever, the place where Mom and All Might graduated.

I was filled with, excitment and nervousity. Excitment, because I always wanted to go there and see how future Heros are being teached, nervousity, because I could see many diffrent Heros.

We walked past the gate, Mom let me down and said, "You can go ahead, but be carefull and don't desturb any classes, okay? I need to call someone." I nodded and began to run into U.A., but I looked sometimes behind me, to see if I'm still near Mom.

The female students cooed at my sight, they asked me a few time, what am I doing her or where my parents are, I answered them very nervousily, that I'm here with my Mother and showed them where she was. It was embarrassing. I kept walking, but then I stumble over something. I got up and looked behind me to see a giant yellow caterpillar. It began to move, I backed a bit away, then something came out if it, I did the natural thing, I ran away.

As I turned around the corner, I bumped into someone, I fell on my butt. It hurt a bit, but it wasn't that bad. I stood up and looked, in who I was bumped. It was a... Bear? Dog? Whatever it was, I needed to apologise to and that's what I, not without offering a hand. "I-i'm s-so sorry, I-i didn't p-payed attention!" He took my hand and I helped him up, "No problem, young Man, but you need to pay attention next time, because it could cost you the life, one day." The Bear-Dog mix said, with a bright smile, I was barley taller than him. "I'm a Bear? A Dog? That doesn't matter, because my name is Nezu, I'm the principal. I assume you to be Izuku, right?" He introduced himeself, I nodded and was about to say something, but I felt a hand on my shoulder, then a familiar voice, "Good afternoon Nezu, I'm here for the job and wanted to ask if I could train Izuku." it was Mom's voice, "You could, but why?" Asked Mr.Nezu, Mom was about to answer but was too slow, "I want to be a Hero one day! But the Doctor said that I don't have Quirk." I looked down, because I was sad that I didn't had a Quirk like Yuna, I wasn't angry or something, just sad. I remembered what she and Mom said, I looked up with a smile.

"That's a goal. You can train him here, but not only you alone, he will have diffrent techers to teach him diffrent fighting styles. He will train on Tuesdays, Thursdays and on the weekends." Mr.Nezu said with, what it seemed, smiling. He turned around and walked away, but he stopped again. "And about the job. You'll begin Monday." With that said he walked away. I was confused about what job they talked, so I asked my Mother. "Mom? What did you talked about?" We were heading to the exit if U.A., "We talked about your training, when it will st-" I cut her off, because she misunderstood me, "I mean, what job did you mean? You already working as a Hero." We were now outside of U.A., still heading to the car and then to Auntie Inko. I was sad, because of the fact that Mom had to head out again, I'll probably won't see her two weeks or a month. "Do you remember when I said, I need to call someone?" I nodded and she continued, "Well, I called my agentcy and said that I will work now somewhere else. I will work from Monday on, here at U.A., as a teacher. So I could spend more time with you and the others. And to train you." I was overfilled with joy, It was a great day, It was my birthday, I made a new friend, a girl especially, I was at U.A., I could train there and I from now on I could spend more time with Mom. All in all, I was happy.

We got into the car, Mom drove out of the parking lot, I asked her where we're going, but she said it's a suprise. The ride was quiet, maybe the quietest ride we ever had, no music, no conversationts, only silence, comfortable silence. "Izuku? Everything alright, your so quiet." Mom said, breaking the silence, I opened my eyes, I had them closed because I thought about something, "I'm fine, just thinking." Mom looked through the mirrior in my eyes, I send her a smile, a smile that only had my family, she smiled back, "About what?" She asked me, I turned my head to the window. "Nothing important..." I said continuing stare out of the window, Mom didn't said anything after that. I closed my eyes, try to get a bit sleep.

Someone shaked me and softly calling my name out. "-uku, Izuku, wake up sweetie we've arrived." Yawning, I looked around and saw Mom standing at the car door. Smiling she picked me up and closed the door. Rubbing my eyes and still looking around, my eyes fell on a sign, a big one, like really, really big. Howerver, what was written on the sign, made me wide awake again. We were at 'Heros Toy's' a huge store, where you could only buy action figures or statues, from small ones to living tall ones, from Heros. The thing with statues was kind of scary. Sometimes a Hero rent a stand, only for autographs or pictures. Even All Might was there sometimes. But it was expensive like hell.

I was overfilled with joy again. I just wanted to look around, as if Mom read my mind, she let me down said. "Go ahead and look around, I'll be directly behind you." I nodded and ran ahead try to find the All Might collection. As I found it, I began to search something that I didn't have, but most of the things I had already, except the statues, they still scary. Then I found a limited edition of a All Might figure, I quickly grabbed it and ran to Mom, "I want that one!" I said with sparkels in my eyes, Mom laughed and said, "Only that?" I nodded and took her hand, dragging her to the cash registers. However as we was close to the registers I found something that I wanted to buy too, it was for a friend.

After Mom paid for the things that I wanted, we drove back home. As we got home, I brought the things that Mom bought to my room and changed into a onesie that ressembled th Hero suit of my Mother. I walked back down, into the living room, I saw Mom laying on the couch with the remote in her hand, "I wanna watch aMovie!" I said and jumped on the couch. Mom chuckelt and asked me, "Sure! Which one do you want to watch?" I looked at the screen for a while, I saw a Movie that peeked my interesting, pointing at the Movie, she started it then. I felt very sleepy during the Movie, I laid my head on Moms lap. I felt myself leaving the realitycand into the dream world

I smiled and thought before faiding completely into the dream world.

'Today was a day...'

* * *

**Oh! You still here? Then I would say thanks for Reading Chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Who's Izuku's Mother?**

**I'll reveal it in the next chapter.**

**Maybe you know it?**

**I'm out of here, 'cause I'm tired.**

**Take care of yourself, 'cause the world is evil. BYE BYE!!**

**Next Chapter: Reveal**


End file.
